Incomplete
by ToastOnTheSidePlease
Summary: Anne isn't feeling like her normal self, and her amphibious family tries to help her figure out what's wrong.


**_Disclaimer: I don't Amphibia. _**

* * *

The late morning found the Plantar family out in the vegetable patch, hard at work picking eggplants to sell at the stand for Market Day. Or to be more specific, Hop-Pop was hard at work while the kids were more focused on the improvised show that Sprig was putting on.

"...Hey Sprig, what's the last thing that goes through a fly's mind when it runs into a window?" He threw his voice and asked himself in a comic warble while he flapped two of the bulbous vegetables together like they were a mouth.

"I don't know. What _is_ the last thing that goes through a fly's mind when it runs into the window?" He replied in his own voice, then switched back to speaking for his makeshift puppet. "Its butt!"

Polly cackled uproariously the crude joke. A very unamused Hop-Pop wiped his brow and sighed.

"C'mon, boy. Knock it off and get back to work."

"Aw, but we're just taking a little break, Hop-Pop. Besides, the audience loves it!"

It was then that he noticed that only Polly was laughing. Anne meanwhile wasn't even chuckling. She didn't even seem to be paying any attention to her friend's comedy bit. However, it wasn't because she was finding vegetable harvesting to be much more riveting. She seemed to be off in another world, gazing blankly into nowhere while she slowly plucked eggplants one by one.

"Anne?" Sprig waved, but she didn't respond. He then snapped his fingers, but still didn't get any reaction. By now Polly had also noticed that something was up.

"Anne? Anne?" When she went ignored too, she hopped over and gave the teen a hard prod to the ankle. "HEY ANNE!"

"Huh?" She snapped back to the present.

"What's up? I thought you liked Gregg-plant." Sprig held up his produce-puppet, then grimaced with embarrassment. "Is my material that bad today?"

"Wait, you were doing Gregg-plant right now?" She asked, sounds genuinely surprised. The frogs shared worried looks before they huddled all around her.

"Are you feelin' alright, kiddo?" Hop-Pop asked.

"To be honest? Not really. I'm feeling kinda….kinda off right now." She replied vaguely.

"Well, how so? Does it feel like you got a fever comin' on? Stomach troubles?" The old frog gently took one of her arms and checked it over. "Hmmm….no signs of plague, that's good."

"Is it like a drained feeling or something like that? If it is, then there might be a leech on you somewhere." Sprig suggested. "They can get pretty hungry this time of year."

"Nah. At least, I don't think so. Your leeches are like, twice the size of my fist, so I'm pretty sure that I'd know." Just to be safe, Anne rolled up her shirt partway so he could look over her back.

"Leech-free!" He happily gave the all-clear.

"Is this like, a human thing?" asked Polly. "Or a mammal thing? Hey, maybe it's got something to do with your weird warm blood?"

A worrisome thought quickly occurred to Sprig. "Is it possible for it to get too warm? It can't, like, overheat or even like, boil or anything, right? No, that's stupid….but seriously, is that a thing?"

He took her other arm while Polly felt her leg to test if she was feeling significantly warmer than usual.

"Burnin' blood? Definitely can't have any of that. Hold on, Anne." Hop-Pop fetched a large umbrella-sized mushroom from the other side of the garden and set it up over the teen so she could have some cooling shade.

"Aw, thanks!" Anne smiled at their concern, but quickly correct," But no, that's definitely not a thing that happens to people. Or any mammal."

"Well, that's good to know. So you're sure that it's not the plague?" Hop-Pop double-checked. You ain't been having any bloody coughs, have you? Find any spots of gangrene on you lately?"

"What?" She made a face. "Ew, no."

He shrugged. "You can never be too careful!"

No, no. I don't think it's a sick thing or anything like that. I'm feeling off in like, a different way." She tried to clarify for them. "It's like, a feeling that something's just not right, but….I haven't figured out yet what that exact something is. You know?"

After that total non-explanation, all three just shot her blank looks of confusion.

"Okaaay….so, you wanna give us anything else to work with here?" Polly asked.

"Sorry. Uh, if I had to really pin it down, I'd say that it feels like….feels like….liiiiiike…." Anne mulled hard for a couple of seconds. "It almost feels like….like there's something's missing…."

As soon as she said this, Sprig finally spotted what was wrong. Immediately he began hopping up and down and pointing at both the top of his head and hers like a frog possessed.

"Anne!" He yelped excitedly. "Anne! AnneAnneAnneAnne!"

"What? What's-" She ran her fingers through her curls, and when it finally dawned on her she let out a snorting laugh of relief. "That's it!"

Anne dashed off into the house. When she triumphantly returned she was carrying two leaves and a twig that she then proceeded to strategically insert into her hair.

"Man, I can't believe that I forgot these. Now, just gotta….and now this one goes….mmph….no, wait, that's not right, I….arrgh….okay, I really should have done this in front of a mirror…."

"It's okay, we got it! Hup!" Moving with experienced ease, Sprig scooped up his sister and hopped up onto their lanky friend's shoulders. He then made sure that Anne's leaves were in their correct spots while Polly adjusted the twig so that it stuck out of her thick brown locks just right.

"Ooohh yeah, that feels much better. " Anne beamed up at the pair. "Thanks!"

"Always happy to help you keep rockin' that Classic Anne Look!" Sprig replied before jumping back down to the ground to receive an appreciative fist-bump.

"Well if we're all set here, then time to get back to work." Hop-Pop didn't waste time. "We just need to pick a few more basketfuls and then we'll be all set for tomorrow."

"Fresh eggplants, comin' up." However, Anne was only able to personally pick three more eggplants before she felt like she needed to abruptly stop for some hard self-reflection over everything that just happened in the last few minutes. The more she thought about it, the more self-conscious she felt.

"Anne? You okay?" Polly was the first to notice the frown she had sprouted.

"It doesn't look like you're still missing anything. I think" Sprig double-checked. "I can see the light brown leaf...the darker brown one, the stick….yeah, it's all there!"

"Thanks, but it's actually not that." She clarified.

"Uh oh. What is it now?" He pried worriedly. Now all eyes were back on her. Anne paused and chewed her lip for a moment.

"Hey, could you guys be real with me for a sec?" She requested. "Is it….is it weird that I got so used to getting junk trapped in my hair when I first got here that now I feel like I actually need to have stuff in there, or…"

Her adoptive family didn't hesitate to give her their honest answers.

"Nope!" Polly chirped.

"Don't see anything wrong there." said Hop-Pop with.

"Not in the slightest!" Sprig topped off the chorus. Buoyed by their reassurances, Anne broke into a toothy smile of relief.

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem! Now if you _didn't_ put your leaves and twigs in every morning…" Sprig couldn't help but let out a laugh at the absolutely absurd thought. "Okay, now _that_ would definitely be getting into total weirdness territory…."

* * *

**Is this idea dumb? Very. And still, I felt the need to write it. **


End file.
